The Melquarvian Principle
by A Gropaga by name of Lestityp
Summary: Markilen, a stoat, lives in Oudisia under the wicked rule of badger emperor Melquarv; Markilien finds the sword of Martin the Warrior broken in a crate, and he must fix and defeat Melquarv and his army of Voodoo zombies.


The Melquarvian Principle. Death awaits every turn. It destroys things that were once precious, but are left faded. Fate takes a new twist for a young stoat named Markilien as he must go on quests for a haven to call home, and to defeat the wicked badger lord Melquarv.

Quest one: A sword found.

Markilien was not having a good day. He lived in Oudisia, a place of torment, misery, and woe, an empire strong enough to crush anyone who opposes them. Anyone there were either too drunk to fight against them or illiterate and stupid to try to fight. Markilien, sadly, was in a bad family of ferrets who were too drunk to make out the features of a young rebellious stoat inside him.

"Markilien! Get your furry behind in here, jelly brains!" yelled usually drunk Asalike, his adoptive ferret mother. "What do you want ferretface?" Markilien asked. "Go get me some wine NOW!" yelled Asalike. "Go get it yourself!" Asalike grabbed the stoat by his neck and slammed him against a wall. "GET IT OR DIE MUDWORM!" Markilien was dropped heavily on the ground with a gasp.

"Im leavin' this 'orrible place!" he got up and ran. He ran out the door, tripping on his way out. "Get back in here or DIE!" Asalike was screaming behind him. Markilien ran until his legs gave out as he fell. Then he ran into a side alley, pushing over a stack of boxes, and somthing clanged out of one.

Markilien picked it up. It was a sword. Broken, but usable. And it was lightweight. With a pommel stone embedded in its hilt. A rat explodes out of a nearby shop wearing a turban and starts yelling at Markilien. "GERRAWAY STOATIE CARNT YEW SEE DA MERCHANDISEE?" Markilien runs with his prize, laughing. In the distance, he hears Asalike and the shop owner screaming at the top of their lungs at each other. "HA! That 'aught to keep 'em busy."

He didn't know the events that were to be unfolded. Oudisia was ruled by a wicked badger emperor by the name of Melquarv. This badger came to power before Markilien was born. Melquarv is a terrible ruler who uses his 'magic' to render the people of Oudisia silent.

Melquarv looked up. He was sitting in his huge throne room with long black curtains that covered the windows. Only two torches were lit by his throne. It was hard these days, running the strongest empire in the world. He was expecting his sword would arrive soon. "Hm. Recent from Mossflower 'e says. That rat will pay for his insolence. GUARDS! BRING THAT RAT TO ME! AND MAKE IT QUICK, YOU SLOW INSOLENT VERMIN!" He didn't like to be kept waiting. "Sir, he have him in custody. We are bringing him now." said an unlucky rat guard. Melquarv raised a huge paw and the rat guard started to gasp and splutter as he said "Sir!"

The rat was brought to Melquarv. "Where is the sword? I TOLD YOU TO BRING IT!" The rat was trembling as he said "Err, yer majesty, it was stolen." Melquarv picked him up by the skull and drew him to eye level. "And who, may I ask, stole it from you?" He said with death in his voice. "Owch! Irt was a... a... A STOATIE! YES, A STOATIE!" Melquarv looked with a blank stare. "What is a stoatie? Is it like a stoat or something?" He clenched harder on the rat. "OWCHIE! YES IT WAS A STOATIE!" Melquarv threw the rat at the wall, and the rat with the turban fell like a ragdoll.

"Whirsk! Where is my remedies?" A blind vixen walked out of the shadows and said with a raspy voice. "I aaaammm heeree." "I need the strengh formula you gave my guards." Whirsk looked at him with pale white eyes. "Yeeeessss masssterrrr..." She gave him a glowing beaker of blue liquid. "Heeeeereee." Melquarv took it and drained it with a single gulp.

His arms started turning blue when he said, "Hmph. That will do. Darovin! Come!" A weasel with a Oudisian sheild emblemed with a claw answered, "Yes cheif! what is your request?" "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME CHEIF! I AM YOUR EMPEROR!" Darovin backed down. "Uh, yes cheif!" Melquarv was not the kind to be funny with either. "I want all the stoats in Oudisia brought to the courtyard ON THE DOUBLE! NO DISTRACTIONS, I WANT ALL OF THEM!" Darovin marched away.

Markilien was hiding. The Oudisian guards were on his trail, so he was in a large box in the back of a cart being shipped to Therninlore, the closest place to Oudisia that wasn't under Melquarvs rule. He shivered as he clutched grimly to the sword handle with the red pommel stone,when he noticed writing on the side of the blade. "I am that is. Hm. That's a funny thing to have written on a sword like this."

Markilien started dozing when he saw a mouse, clad in strange armor and carrying the same sword coming towards him, then he saw another mouse coming towards him in a strange looking habit, carrying the same exact sword. The mouse in the armor spoke, saying: "Hello, Markilien. I am Martin the warrior. You carry my sword because you are destined to be the blacksmith who will repair it and use it to stop evil. Oudisia will be a place of happiness once more. these townships are very far from my home, but I ask that you liberate all of them."


End file.
